


Doll Love

by themis_ceres



Category: Dollhouse, Jossverse
Genre: Abstract, F/M, based on a love story of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tin Solider bowed. <br/>The Ballerina curtsied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll Love

The Tin Solider bowed.

The Ballerina curtsied.

 

He wrapped his arms around her satin waist.

She waited.

 

One step back.

One step to the left.

 

One step front.

One step to the right.

 

Soon they were gliding back again.

 

1, 2, 3, 4

1, 2, 3, 4

 

1, 2, 3, 4..

 

-

 

They held each other's gaze.

 

Their dance all too soon came to an end as a rhythmic pounding began in the distance. The Ballerina looked beseechingly up at the Tin Solider, her gaze speaking without words, and he held her close once more.

 

They shared kiss, but their lips barely brushed each others. 

 

He held her util the last moment, when the pounding was outside their door. As the door flung open they dropped helplessly, lifelessly, to the floor.

 

It was not a moment later that they were ripped away from one another.

And even though in that moment they could feel nothing else but heartbreak they knew that tonight they would share another dance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually seen the Steadfast Tin Soldier this was just born out of some vague childhood memory, I know it's really abstract but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!!


End file.
